Peter Gunn (1958 series)
Peter Gunn (TV series; 1958 - 1961) Created by Blake Edwards Plot Summary The cases of a stylishly cool private detective. Male Deaths: * John Abbott (Ep. 1.28 Kill Now, Pay Later) * Peter Adams (Ep. 2.20 Sentenced) * Mark Allen (Ep. 3.17 Blind Item) * Herb Armstrong Ep. 3.23 Portrait in Leather; possibly) * Malcolm Atterbury (Ep. 2.16 Spell of Murder) * Buddy Baer (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * George Barrows (Ep. 3.35 Deadly Intrusion) * Joe Bassett (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Paul Baxley (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge / Ep. 2.23 Sing a Song of Murder / Ep. 3.6 The Death Frame) * Henry Beckman (Epsiode 2.5 Death Is a Red Rose) * Richard Benedict (I) (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait / Ep. 3.5 The Judgement) * Oscar Beregi Jr. (Ep. 3.16 Jacoby's Vacation) * Robert Bice (Ep. 3.6 The Death Frame) * John Bleifer (Ep. 1.24 The Ugly Frame) * Tom Brown (Ep. 1.23 The Dirty Word / Ep. 3.23 Portrait in Leather) * Robert Brubaker (Ep. 3.2 Mask of Murder) * Walter Burke (Ep. 2.19 See No Evil) * Howard Caine (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Charles Calvert (Ep. 2.16 Spell of Murder) * Pete Candoli (Ep. 2.8 Kidnap) * Robert Carricart (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * Patrick Clement (I) (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Fred Coby (Ep. 1.26 Keep Smiling) * Russell Collins (Ep. 3.28 The Murder Bond) * Gene Coogan (Ep. 3.8 Tramp Steamer) * Dick Crockett (Ep. 1.5 The Frog, 1.9 Image of Sally / Ep. 2,23 Sing a Song of Murder) * John Daheim (Ep. 3.36 Voodoo) * Robert DeCost (Ep. 1.21 Scuba) * Anthony De Mario (Ep. 2.38 Baby Shoes / Ep.3.8 Tramp Steamer) * Cyril Delevanti (Ep. 2.1 Protection) * Darren Dublin (Ep. 3.7 Death Across the Board) * Paul Dubov (Ep. 3.26 A Penny Saved) * Edward Ecker (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * George Eldredge (Ep. 3.5 The Judgement) * Josip Elic Ep. 3.22 The Deep End) * Bernard Fein (Ep. 3.4 The Candidate) * Joseph Forte (Ep. 3.20 A Kill and a Half) * Clem Fuller (Ep. 2.4 The Comic) * Ralph Gary (Ep. 3.21 Than a Serpent's Tooth) * Robert Gist (Ep. 1.13 The Jockey) * William D. Gordon (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait) * Sol Gorss (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle / Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Leonard Graves (Ep. 2.2 Crisscross) * Raymond Greenleaf (Ep. 3.4 The Candidate) * Alvin Hammer (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Robert H. Harris (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Pitt Herbert (Ep. 2.34 The Semi Private Eye) * Alan Hewitt (I) (Ep. 1.32 The Family Affair) * Chuck Hicks (Ep. 3.27 Short a Motive) * Joseph Holland (Ep.1.23 The Dirty Word) * Tom Holland (Ep. 2.7 The Feathered Doll) * Jack Hogan (Ep. 3.24 Come Dance with Me and Die) * Charles Horvath (Ep. 1.10 The Man with the Scar / Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Mark Houston (Ep. 2.22 Hollywood Calling) * Robert F. Hoy (Ep. 3.15 Bullet in Escrow) * Clegg Hoyt (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Eugene Iglesias (Ep. 3.25 Cry Love, Cry Murder) * John Hoyt (Ep. 1.32 The Family Affair) * Tor Johnson (Ep. 2.19 See No Evil) * Morgan Jones (Ep. 3.2 Mask of Murder) * Murray Julian (Ep. 1.15 The Leaper) * Arthur Kendall (Ep. 1.5 The Frog) * Berry Kroeger (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Fred Krone (Ep. 3.28 The Murder Bond) * Stubby Kruger (Ep.1.5 The Frog) * James Lanphier (Ep. 1.15 The Leaper) * Wesley Lau (Ep.3.6 The Death Frame) * Harry Lauter (Ep. 2.22 Hollywood Calling) * John Lawrence (Ep. 2.8 Kidnap) * Norman Leavitt (Ep. 2.11 The Price is Murder) * Frank Leo (Ep. 2.3 Edge of the Knife) * Forrest Lewis (Ep. 3.1 The Passenger) * Alexander Lockwood (Ep. 3.4 The Candidate) * Jack Lomas (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Tony Mafia (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Theodore Marcuse (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Charles Maxwell (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Frank Maxwell (Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition) * Ken Mayer (Ep. 3.4 The Candidate) * Joseph Mell (Ep. 3.35 Deadly Intrusion) * Troy Melton (Ep. 3.16 Jacoby's Vacation) * James Millhollin (Ep. 2.38 Baby Shoes) * Gordon Mills (II) (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * George Mitchell (Ep. 1.11 Death House Testament) * Mickey Morton (Ep. 3.7 Death Across the Board) * Jimmy Murphy (Ep. 1.24 The Ugly Frame / Ep. 3.27 Short a Motive) * Billy Nelson (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Tom Newman (Ep. 3.29 The Most Deadly Angel) * Richard Ney (Ep. 1.4 The Blind Pianist / Ep. 3.17 Blind Item) * Gordon Oliver (Ep. 2.21 The Hunt / Ep. 3.38 Murder on the Line) * Peter Opp (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait) * Tom Palmer (Ep.3.16 Jacoby's Vacation) * Dennis Patrick (Ep. 2.11 The Price is Murder) * Richard Peel (Ep.1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Clayton Post (Ep. 3.37 Down the Drain) * Frank Richards (Ep. 2.14 The Wolfe Case) * Jack Richardson (Ep. 1.25 The Lederer Story) * Davis Roberts (Ep, 3.5 The Judgement) * George Robotham (Ep. 1.5 The Frog / Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition / Ep. 3.27 Short a Motive) * Hayden Rorke (Ep. 3.18 I Know its Murder) * Don Ross (Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Joseph Ruskin (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle) * Tony Russel (Ep. 1.30 February Girl) * Barry Russo (Ep. 2.37 The Heiress) * Shepherd Sanders (Ep. 3.30 Till Death Do Us Part) * Joe Sawyer (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Sam Scar (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Norbert Schiller (Ep. 3.36 Voodoo) * George Selk (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle / Ep. 3.7 Death Across the Board)) * Johnny Seven (Ep. 2.2 Crisscross) * Jack Shea (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Robert F. Simon (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Abraham Sofaer (Ep. 3.26 A Penny Saved) * Tom Steel (Ep. 3.25 Cry Love, Cry Murder) * Leonard Stone (Ep. 3.15 Bullet in Escrow) * Joe E. Tata (Ep. 3.5 The Judgement) * Natividad Vacio (Ep. 3.32 A Matter of Policy) * Dale Van Sickel (Ep. 1.5 The Frog / Ep. 3.25 Cry Love Cry Murder) * Robert Warwick (Ep. 3.7 Death Across the Board) * Lennie Weinrib (Ep.2.29 Wings of an Angel) * Mel Welles (Ep. 3.5 The Judgement / Ep. 3.18 I Know its Murder) * Jack Weston (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * David White (Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition) * Will J. White (Ep.2.8 Kidnap) * Bob Wienskjo (Ep. 3.29 The Most Deadly Angel) * Robert J. Wilke (Ep, 2.24 The Long, Long Ride) * H.M. Winant (Ep. 1.27 Breakout) * James Yagi (Ep. 1.10 The Man with the Scar) Female Deaths: * Phyllis Avery (Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Anne Bellamy (Ep. 3.30 Till Death Do Us Part) * Marian Collier (Ep. 1.29 Skin Deep) * Ellen Corby (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Millicent Deming (Ep. 3.10 Take Five for Murder) * Patty De Sautels (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Patricia Donahue (Ep. 2.4 The Comic) * Juney Ellis (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Jesslyn Fax (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Greta Granstedt (Ep. 3.36 Voodoo) * Baily Harper (Ep. 2.35 Letter of the Law) * Mary Alan Hokanson (Ep. 1.35 Kill from Nowhere) * Leatrice Leigh (Ep. 2.31 Witness at the Window) * Evan MacNeil (Ep. 2.14 The Wolfe Case) * Marion Marshall (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Margaret Muse (Ep. 1.25 The Lederer Story) * Ann Robinson (Ep. 3.23 Portrait in Leather) * Mary Sinclair (Ep. 3.29 The Most Deadly Angel) * Nita Talbot (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Elisabeth Talbot-Martin (Ep. 1.4 The Blind Pianist) * Helen Wallace (I) (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Yvonne White (Ep. 3.22 The Deep End) * Cece Whitney (Ep. 1.35 Kill from Nowhere) Category:TV Series Category:NBC TV series Category:ABC TV series Category:Crime Category:Mystery